


FunHaus Drabbles

by theawesomepfanfic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, James Centric, Multi, anything funhaus i write will go here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesomepfanfic/pseuds/theawesomepfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my FunHaus stuff, OT7 and beyond will be posted here. OwO<br/>If you want to request something FunHaus related send me an ask at Swanwithhands on tumblr! </p>
<p>I love writing about these guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FunHaus Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is a bit of a description of rape. Drug use. Prostitution.
> 
> Happy end though!

Adam had never really found a reason to worry about the rest of his crew. He trusted his six idiots more than anything in the world; they were reckless, but they never were idiotic. They knew what they were all doing, and they knew how to get out of jams. 

Even back when they were starting out, working for M in small time jobs they never made mistakes. Once Rooster Teeth adopted them, they started doing bigger jobs, bigger heists. And they still never messed up. They were resourceful, they were careful. They always wanted to outshine FAHC. 

Of course, there always was the incentive to return home after hiests and curl up in each others arms. Adam had always been so happy when he'd get home and one of his boys would welcome him with open arms. 

He loved them all so fucking much. He never regretted their decision to get together, all seven of them. Things were still weird at time, and they fought like every couple did; but it was rare and they were happy. They had had a little scuffle the night previous, but he was sure it would all be made up soon. 

"Another heist well done, boys." Bruce entered the house with the bag of cash on his back. Adam and Joel were already sitting in the living room, pouring drinks and setting up for their party. It was tradition to throw a party after a good heist. 

"You get all the cash?" Joel stood up and met Bruce with a kiss, and Adam let a small smile form on his face. He just loved them so much. 

"Every last bit. Rolling in cash. No way the Achievement Dorks will beat us out this time." Bruce tossed the bag to Adam and dipped Joel down in another kiss. 

"Get a room, losers." Matt walked in, covered in ash and dusting himself off. Bruce pouted at him and Joel met him and brushed some away from his face. 

"You always get the short end of the stick on these things." Joel chuckled, and Matt let out a scoff.

"If James hadn't blown the door open before I was ready, I would be okay." They all stopped when that came out. Glances were shared around the room. 

"Speaking of James... He should have been here fifteen minutes ago." Bruce looked over at Adam, who shrugged his shoulders. 

"Maybe he waited for Spoole and Larr?" Joel tilted his head to the side and they all nodded in agreement.

"What about Spoole and Larr?" Lawrence entered the room with Sean on his heels, their hands intertwined. All faces fell almost instantly when James didn't come in behind them. 

"Did you guys see James outside? Anywhere?" Bruce instantly asked, and both Sean and Lawrence shook their heads. Adam was pulling out his phone almost instantly, and he dialed James' number.

Nothing. He was sent to voicemail after so many rings and no answer. James' voice lit up his ear but it was old, and a recording Adam had heard so many times he'd memorized it. It wasn't odd for James not to answer his phone. 

But it was odd for him not to return home on time. Everyone was looking at him and hoping that he would give them good news, but when he put the phone down they all looked stricken. 

"Let's just give him time." Adam sat up a bit straighter and kept his eyes on the door, his mind running through everything that could have happened to James.

The idiot probably decided to go and buy them something with whatever bit of cash he managed to snatch. He loved to surprise them with little gifts like that. Adam calmed a little bit at that thought. 

\-- 

James wondered why all trunks didn't have that handy 'let me escape' pull thing. Not that his hands weren't tied to his side anyway, but he still probably could pull it with his legs. If it was there. 

Whoever was driving was taking their good time in taking him wherever they were going. He didn't know anything about where he was because of the dick move the assholes who took him pulled- coming up behind him and sticking something in his neck. 

That had caused him to fall forward on the detonator minutes too early. He heard Matt screaming angrily in his ear, but at the time he had been slipping into the sleep state the drug had put him in. He hoped even now that he didn't fuck up the heist that bad. 

The gag in his mouth tasted like sweat and he knew it wasn't his own. It was gross and he was going to tell Adam the second they came to save him. Adam would not be happy about that. Bruce would slaughter the fuckers. 

He was too tall for the trunk too. His legs were scrunched up against his chest and god was he tired of the feeling. He let out a small sigh and pressed his head against the gross old carpet. He wondered how long it would take the guys- none of them had even been caught before, but they always had plans. 

The car finally came to a stop and he rolled to face the front of the trunk. He wanted to see exactly who had snatched him away from his boys. He'd make sure Matt knew exactly who it was so he could torture the shit out of him. 

The trunk opened and James was met with a blinding light. He blinked his eyes open at the gross fluorescent lighting. He squinted his eyes and found a figure looming over him; a figure he knew too well. 

"Hello, James." 

Fear greater than he'd experienced in years blossomed in his stomach. He started crying, and he cursed his body for betraying him. Edgar leaned over him and touched his cheek, a huge smile across his face. 

"Did you miss me, my little whore? You thought you could run from me." Edgar gripped at his hair and ripped him up and out of the car. James was terrified and couldn't bring himself to move, tears in his  eyes as Edgar drug him through the horrificly familiar house. 

"I'm going to have to train you all over again, tsk." Edgar shoved James onto a shotty old bed and pulled the gag out of his mouth. 

"They'll come for me. They'll fucking rip you to shreds. They'll get Geoff to help and you'll fucking regret everything." James spit up at him and attepted to kick his feet up and hit Edgar. 

"The FAHC is busy with Corpirate down in Texas. They won't be coming up here anytime soon. And by the time your boyfriends find you, you'll already be my dirty slut again." Edgar pushed James' legs down and gripped at his throat. James took a deep breath in and shivered at the feeling, the feeling that always got him aroused. 

James hated the way his body betrayed him. He hated the way that Edgar looked down at him and squeezed tighter. He closed his eyes and let it happen, because he knew that his crew would find him. His boyfriends would find him. 

\--

It had been three weeks since James disappeared. 

Their first fear was that he had been taken by the feds. That somehow James had been running and been caught. But their connections told them that no; the feds never even saw James.

Second, they thought that James had left them. That he had blown the door early to distract them and then ran off. Never came back. It had been a fear that ate them for days. Spoole had insisted that James would never, never ever leave them. He was right. 

When the package arrived on their doorstep, Adam didn't think twice of it. He assumed that one of the guys had bought something off of the internet. Yet when he handed out mail, he noticed that it was not adressed to one of them. 

It was adressed to "James' Boy-Toys." 

Adam stopped in his tracks and stared at it before tossing the mail down and ripping the box open. Inside was a single disk, not titled, not anything- just a disk. 

He'd drawn the attention of the rest of the guys by the time he put the disk into one of Joel's computers. They all stood behind him, all silent and scared of what they were going to find. 

The sounds came first. The dull slap of flesh against flesh, the grunts. James' pathetic whimpers. A slap. A moan. James suddenly gasping for air and letting out a choked noise. Spoole looked away before the video showed up. 

James was facing the camera but wouldn't look at it. He focused on the hand around his throat, the hand that was squeezing his already bruised throat. The video cut and when it came back he was surrounded by guys- Adam couldn't even make him out. 

"Turn it off." Bruce said, his voice stiff and pained. But Adam didn't listen, he leaned in further to pick out every face that he could in the room. He wanted to see every one of them, so he could take them down for making James do this...

Again. 

\---

James hadn't felt this cold in years. It was hard for him to believe that he had felt like this before, that he had felt like it and lived through it for so long and felt like it was right. He had really been brainwashed. 

He remembered back to when he'd been so cold. The night that he'd been saved by the one person he knew would come for him.

The city had been quiet that night. He'd been an easy target for the men who had ended up tracking him down and cornering him in an alley- he knew that they weren't going to pay him for the services he was giving. In fact, he knew he was probably going to be dead when they finished up with him. 

It wasn't like anyone would really care. Edgar would lose only one of his whores, but James knew he would be replaced in no time. There were so many desperate, poor kids out on the street that would take the offer that Edgar had given him. 

He actually didn't care he was going to die. He was colder then he'd ever been and his head ached. He could barely hold himself up with the weight of the men above him. He wondered if he fell asleep if he'd feel anything when they killed him. 

"Hey. Get the fuck off of him!" A voice broke him from his thoughts of sleep as the men around him turned to face the man who had stepped in the alley. 

James wasn't sure what the made the gang around him leave until there was a gentle face in front of him. A gentle face that was still pointing a gun back at the guys who were running away. 

"Hey, are you okay? Jesus, they beat you up." his voice was soft and full of concern, and James couldn't swallow what was going on. He stared at the man in front of him and made a scared noise. 

"It's okay. I'm Adam. Come with me, I'll get you patched up." Adam held his hand out and gently lifted James onto his feet. James was still in shock, and when he felt Adam's coat wrap around his shoulders, a warmth spread through him like something he hadn't felt in years. 

"...James." He stated for the younger man, who gave him a small smile and wrapped an arm around James' slim waist. 

"Come on, James. You look like you need a pizza." Adam pulled James with him out of the alley. The night was cold but James was so warm with Adam's arm wrapped around him and the jacket around his shoulder. 

"....why are you doing this?" He was still beyond confused that this stranger was here and helping him. This warm, bright, beautiful man was helping... Him. He was nothing compared to Adam. 

"You're gorgeous?" Adam said with a small smile, and squeezed James close to him. James flushed in a way he never had before, a bright blaze across his cheeks. 

"That's a stupid pick up line." James mumbled, and Adam let out a laugh that made his heart flutter all over his stomach. 

"What else can I say? You don't deserve that life. No one does.. You were just the lucky one that I found. And you're beautiful." Adam clarified, and James realized that he was leading him towards the very rich side of town. 

"You live up here? And you bothered to pick me up?" James was still so lost, but Adam shushed him and lead him up to a big house with a gate. 

He pressed the buzzer and a bright, young voice came through the speaker, "Adam, what's the password?" 

"Jesus Joel. Let me in, asshole. I have a friend." Adam snapped, and the guy on the other side let out a small giggle, but the gate opened up. 

"Sorry. That was Joel." Adam led James inside and sat him down on a bright couch in an even brighter room. 

James looked all around and took the expensive house in; it was nothing like Edgar's home. It was open, and warm. There was a fireplace burning not far from him, and a television displaying some X-Box game. 

Adam had disappeared, but a new person took his place. A frat boy trapped in the body of a twenty something year old walked in, sipping a soda and staring James down. He smiled after a second and took a seat next to James. 

"Hey there. You must be the friend Joel said Adam brought home. I'm Bruce. You like video games?" It was all very fast and James simply nodded as Bruce spoke. The next thing he knew he had a controller in his hand. 

"I'm probably going to kick your ass, but don't get upset." Bruce gave him a shit eating grin and James was still so fucking confused- but he felt content with the situation. These guys clearly didn't want to hurt him. So he sat back and let Bruce kick his ass and was happy. 

He never regretted letting the three idiots he soon feel in love with take him in. Adam did everything in his power to make James happy and get him back to good health. Bruce pretty much was always at his side and got him back into a workout routine, and Joel... Well, Joel was Joel.

Their little group only expanded. Adam returned home with Lawrence one day, introducing him as 'a very smart guy' who was going to be staying with them for a while. He was cursed though, for James was sure anyone who entered Adam's home were magically made into the hottest person and instantly pulled into their odd love circle. 

Next came Matt, silent but probably the sweetest guy James had ever run into. He came to Adam and the two of them had spoken in private for hours before Adam told them he was too going to be staying. This was the first time that James suspected that the reason Adam brought everyone in was not out of the goodness of his heart. 

He questioned why they had so much money and why Adam had such a large house at an early age. Adam told him he and Bruce were entrepreneurs. Bruce told him they worked on a film set. Lawrence told him they did little jobs that paid big cash. Joel told him they were all strippers. Matt had shrugged. 

Of course he was pissed off. His supposedly loving, trustworthy boyfriends wouldn't even tell him what they did for a living. He knew it was something illegal, something they didn't want him involved in. It still pissed him off. He wasn't an idiot, they could tell him and he could still stay out of it. 

There was that sinking feeling he got when the idea was planted in his head, purely by his own fear, that they ran a prostitution ring. That Adam was only making him look good again, training him secretly like Edgar had, to just sell him out again. 

Thank God for dear Sean Poole. 

When Spoole arrived at their home he was a bright light for James' dark look life. He was so happy and bouncy, and he never once told James a lie. So, of course, when Spoole was at dinner with them one day, James asked. 

"So Spoole, what do you do with these five idiots?" He wasn't funny about it and Adam and Bruce shared a worried look. 

"Oh, I do the inside work! They needed a mole-" Spoole started, but Matt had reached over and covered up his mouth. Everyone was staring at him with a glare on their face. James had enough. 

"What the fuck. Let him talk! I'm sick of you all hiding this from me! What the fuck do you do?" He yelled, ande everyone's attention turned on him. Lawrence tried to touch his thigh but he squirmed away and crossed his arms. 

"James..." Adam started and swallowed back a scared noise. James was beyond tired of this lie and didn't waver his anger. 

And that was the day that James learned his boyfriends were part of a drug cartel and robbed banks frequently. He wasn't angry about it. He actually thought it was pretty cool. He was angry that they never told him, but they made up with a whole lot of kisses and make up sex. 

He also started to push for them to let him in the crew. It all seemed like it was so long ago now, back when they all started out and when he learned to use the gun. Back when they were all so in love, when they never fought, back before he was back in this absolute hell. 

Opening his eyes to the dark ceiling was the worst. The bed was so cold, and his wrist hurt so bad from the old cuff that kept him chained in his position. He was surprised that Edgar let him rest for so long. He was only waiting now for that door to open and for him to be given to another man. 

"Wake up, Jamey boy~" The door opened and the light that hit James' eyes made him squint and look away. He hated hearing Edgar's disgusting voice.

James didn't disobey. He sat up and let Edgar grab his chin and pull him close for what felt like the worst kiss he's ever had to live through. Edgar grinned at him and James attempted to look away, but Edgar kept him in place.  

"Your boyfriends replied to your videos I sent them." Edgar purred, and James felt his heart drop into his stomach. He knew that Edgar sent the video but he never thought they would reply. 

"What?" James croaked out, tears pricking in his eyes. Edgar squeezed at James' chin and had a sick grin on that made James' blood run cold. 

"They replied. They're so glad that you're back to doing what you were born to do." Edgar sounded sincere but James refused to believe the lie. Adam would never, never in a million years let Edgar keep James. Edgar never knew how James escaped, and James hoped he'd make the same mistake again. 

But he played it as he did. He started to cry and dropped his head down, let Edgar think that he'd won this round. He knew that Adam would come for him. He knew he would...

Right?

\---

Adam didn't know what to do. He knew who James, he knew why James was missing, but he did not know where the hell James was. They'd gotten every bit of information on Edgar that they could get from Roosterteeth, from Ryan, from all of their allies... But every place they looked was empty. 

He was starting to fear that he would never find James again. That Edgar had moved him far out of the city and that James would eventually die of an overdose or a beating or some sexually transmitted disease that some gross fat fuck gave him. 

He wondered if this was all his fault. He and James had fought before the heist. A petty fight that he had sparked, over some snarky comment James had made. They'd all gotten into it then, names had been thrown, and James had turned his mic off.  

They'd been fighting even more since all of this happened to James. Blame had been passed all around. None of them bothered to stay with him while he stayed up looking more up on Edgar. He wondered if this would be the end for them. 

James had sort of been their glue. Joel, Bruce and he had been dancing around a relationship for months before James showed up and pulled them all together. Without him there with them they were drifting apart. 

It was scary. God, he was terrifed that this was the end of them. That they'd never find James and if they did he would be dead and they'd never get back together. That he would be alone again. 

"Adam?" Sean was at the door. He spun slowly to meet the younger man's eye and attempted a smile, but Spoole knew that was fake. He didn't ask anything and instead made his way over and sat on Adam's lap.

"I love you, Adam." Sean said after a moment, pressing his head into Adam's shoulder and holding tightly onto him. Adam felt himself relax at the words and held the young man against him. 

"I love you too, Spoole." Adam brushed his fingers through Sean's hair. 

"We'll find James." Sean whispered. 

"I know we will. We'll look everywhere." 

\---

James hated this stupid hick town. He hated the smell, he hated how cold it was, he hated how the air felt on his skin from the gross, old lake behind him. He hated the skimpy outfit he was wearing, he hated the ankle bracelet that Edgar had slapped on him. 

He knew Adam would never find him here. They'd never look up in this shitty place. He was, because of this reason, currently sticking a needle in his arm to give himself a high so that when some sick asshole picked him up he'd at least be able to enjoy the ride. 

The stuff was strong and he shivered as it shot through his bloodstream and took him over. He smiled as he took it out of his arm and the high started to take him over.

He saw a man approaching him and knew by the way he was walking he was coming for him. They always had that weird swagger in their walk. He leaned against the building behind him and held his hand up as the man, his hood pulled over his face, approached him. 

"Fifty-" he started but never finished. He heard the gun go off and felt the pain blossom across his stomach. He slumped down to his knees and watched as the man walked away, never even turning back to see if James was dead. 

He guessed he would die, but he never thought he'd go like this. Blood was sliding through his fingers and he was growing so tired. He wished he could see Adam one more time. Just one more kiss. Just.. Just one more. 

\-- 

James looked peaceful. Adam didn't know what to do. He was screaming at Lawrence to fix James, but James was barely breathing. He was beautiful, god, he was so beautiful. 

His hands were stained with James' blood. Joel cut the bracelet off of James' ankle and Bruce and Spoole picked him up. Adam didn't know what to do. He felt like everything around him was moving in slow motion. 

James was the only thing that mattered to him. James was their glue. If James died, if James died... If James died he knew he wasn't strong enough to hold them all together. He knew that this would be the end of the greatest thing he ever had in his usless life. 

\--

James had always wanted to be in a situation where he was in danger, and his knight in shining armor would come and save him. He knew he had six knights who would do anything to save him from any danger that faced him. 

He always wanted to be flaunted over in his last moments. This was probably everything that he wanted. He couldn't exactly understand what was happening around him, but there as a bright light and he could sense the presence of his six boys around. 

This was perfect. They were all there, and he was going to die with them there with him. He was content, he was ready to let go and let the pain go..

"James... You can't die." The light was suddenly gone and there was only one person beside him. Whoever it was, was crying so hard that their tears were splashing off of his arm. 

"Please don't die on me. I fucking need you. You're the one thing that kept us together against the odds, all the odds... And you get yourself shot. Five god damn minutes before we find you and you get yourself shot... Jesus, you're such fucking prick." It was Adam. 

"A drama queen. You just want all the attention on you. Oh, I'm James in a coma. Flaunt over me!" Bruce was less hysterical, more cynical, "Fuck you. Adam is falling apart, and you... You're laying here like the world should bend to you. Fuck you, James." 

"Please wake up." Matt was silent as normal but was the closest. His hand was in James' hair and gently scratching away, luring James awake because of the great, warm feeling of his hand. He wanted to nuzzle against the feeling, but he couldn't open his eyes. 

Lawrence was the warmest. He was laying with James in what felt like a pile of blankets, both of them covered up and Lawrence holding him so close. No words were said and James wanted to hear Lawrence talk to him. He desired it. But he couldn't open his god damn mouth to speak. 

"Look at you, sunshine. I've had to clean up your shit like four times." Joel, oh wonderful Joel, all he did was talk. It was like a song to James. "You're such a princess. Worse than Bruce! God damn Bruce. He's done nothing but yell. And you're still above him on the princess list!"

"Hi James." Spoole had a small voice. He was close but felt so far away. "I really miss you. Adam sleeps to close to me. I liked the way you hold me. I miss kissing you awake..." 

He felt a gentle set of lips press against his own and he pushed away from that bright light that was calling for him and back towards the dark that was lit up by Sean's sad face. He pressed against Spoole's kiss and grasped at his face desperately. 

Sean let out a gasp and pulled away from James to look at him. James looked so tired but smiled at Sean, pressing another kiss against Spoole's cheek. 

"James!" Sean let out a pathetic noise and kissed James again, nuzzled their noses together and pressed small kisses up and down James' cheek. "James. James, James!" 

Obviously Sean couldn't think of anything else to say, so James just held him close and brushed his fingers down and through Sean's hair. 

"Sean!? What's going on? Why are you-" Joel was at the door and stared at the scene, and then started laughing, "Of course! You fucking princess! Sleeping Beauty up in here!" 

James smiled at that and Sean let out the happiest of noises "That makes me your one true love!" 

\---  
Adam hadn't been at the hospital when James woke up. Not that it was really a hospital, rather than just Roosterteeth Headquarters in the ER wing. He had been sent back home with Bruce after they had both been too loud for the other patients. But when he got that text from Joel he ran, he fucking grabbed Bruce and sprinted. 

It was almost a terrifying drive there. What if James woke up just for a few moments and then slipped away? And he wasn't there to see him before he went, wasn't there to tell him that they had Edgar and were waiting for him to kill the son of a bitch... What if he didn't get to tell James he loved him one last time? 

"Adam... He'll be okay. I know he will." Bruce squeezed at his hand and pressed small, gentle kisses up it. Adam smiled a bit at the gesture, feeling so glad that he had Bruce with him right now. 

They arrived at the hospital wing and Adam ran inside, a sense of pure relief washing over him as they entered the room and found James sitting up, Joel and Lawrence on one side of him, Matt alone on the other, and Sean on the bed with him. 

"-and then Adam fucking took his gun and whiped him right across the nose! And Bruce shot down his goons, and Joel knocked him out when he tried to run. It was so badass!" Spoole was going on about the day they managed to snatch Edgar. 

"James." Adam breathed out, and all heads turned towards him. James smiled and opened his arms up for a hug, a hug that Adam practically ran to.

\----

Edgar opened his eyes when the light finally hit him. He didn't know how long he'd been in the room, and he was hoping that this would be the end of it. Those FunHaus idiots had captured him for no reason, and he knew that Roosterteeth would not be happy in the end. 

"Hey there, Edgar." The voice made him sick and he lifted his head to meet James' eyes. The fat one and the fuck boy were behind him, both of them looking very pissed. 

"You... Are a part of FunHaus?" Edgar whispered, fear settling away in his stomach. He knew how tight knit these fools were, and if he had gone and sold one of them out... All he had known was that James was in some big fuck circle, not a fuck circle with God damn FunHaus.  
He should have known when he had brought up Geoff. 

"Yeah. I am a part of FunHaus. And my boyfriends are not happy at all about the way you treated me during my stay with you." James pressed his lips in a firm line and Adam slowly put on a pair of brass knuckles. 

"What should we do first, James?" Bruce asked, cracking his knuckles and glaring at Edgar. A small, evil smile spread across James' face. 

"Let's cut his tongue out."


End file.
